Earwigging Embarrassments
by Lottielue1
Summary: When the 6 Weasley brothers and Harry listened into the girls sleepover, they never expected it to be quite so... embarrassing. Part 1 of 3. Sequel Muggle Entertainment is now up.


**Earwigging Embarrassments is my brand new fic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and never will :( it's just for enjoyment.**

* * *

><p>The summer of Hermione's 7th year had come to a close, she along with the Harry, Lavender and the other Weasley's were spending the time at the Burrow. The war had finally ended with Harry beating Voldermort and ending the reign of terror that followed. Relationships that were hidden were finally out in the open, and to the surprise of Mrs Weasley all seven of her children were with someone.<p>

Before the school year had begun, and Harry, Ron and Hermione disappeared on the task that was the undoing of Voldermort, Bill had married fiancé Fleur. To begin with she hated Fleur but after the attack on Bill from Fenrir Greyback and Fleur not caring about his looks and she still loved him. Molly's feelings towards her changed there and then.

Charlie had arrived back from Romania after the war with his girlfriend of three years; Chloe. She was British born but worked there as she also had a passion for Dragons; her job was to raise neglected dragonlings that were abandoned by their mothers. Molly was ecstatic about the revelation that Charlie had finally found a girl, even if she did live in Romania and love Dragons.

Percy had reunited with ex-girlfriend Penelope Clearwater and had been dating in secret since the war had started. She didn't care who Percy's girlfriend was she was just happy to have her son back, and she had met Penelope before and believed her to be a lovely girl.

George was back with girlfriend Katie Bell the two had a on and off relationship for many of years and at the moment they were on and also very happy, even though George had lost an ear in the war, Katie didn't seem bothered and said to many that the missing ear made him look brave and she thought he was one of the courageous men she ever met. Molly had always believed that the younger twin and the young Miss Bell would sort out their differences and become a solid relationship.

Twin brother Fred was probably in the most obscure relationship Molly thought possible, he was dating bookworm Hermione Granger, she loved her as her own daughter but out of all her boys she never expected the two of them to get together. But the difference she saw in Fred was remarkable and she decided from the first time seeing them together that their relationship she would favour the most out of them all.

Ron her youngest boy was dating Lavender Brown she had fallen for Lavender the moment she saw the way she ran to Ron as he was nearly killed by Amycus Carrow in the final battle, she refused to leave his side till he woke.

Harry and Ginny the two names together made Molly smile she had always hoped that the boy she considered an adopted son would get with her youngest and only daughter and seeing them together she was nothing but happy.

"You know I have rather a bad feeling about all the girls in one room tonight?" said Harry out of the blue to the 6 Weasley's seated in the living room

"Why's that the almighty chosen one?" asked George cheekily, Harry scowled half-heartedly.

"Well women are known to gossip, I'm pretty sure they'll talk about us tonight.

"Harry your paranoid, why would they want to talk about us?" asked Ron not understanding why his best friend was getting.

"Would you call all 7 girls in one room a sleepover?" he asked them deciding to start simple.

All 6 Red-Heads nodded their heads.

"Well I may be a guy but I know what girls do in all girl sleepovers. They eat, talk about clothes, and talk about boys. And seeing as all 7 girls are in a relationship then who'd you think they're going to talk about?"

The realisation began to slowly click on the 6 other males.

"Harry what exactly do you think they'll talk about?" Charlie rather anxiously asked.

"Well Sex is normally a topic," pulling slightly on the neck of his t-shirt "their relationship with us, little secrets; you know things they think about that we couldn't possibly imagine!"

"Sex life?" stuttered Bill, because he was having certain issues in that department.

"Yeah Sex lives, why you got some to hide Bill?" smirked Fred cheekily.

"No, why would I?" his face going the typical Weasley red.

"No reason," grinned Fred.

Leaning forward Charlie coughed taking the attention away from Bill on to him, "Boys you think you have anything that will allow us to overhear the conversations they have, without been seen or heard?" he asked directing the question to Fred and George.

"I think we do," the twins grinned widely.

Later that night the 7 boys cramped themselves into the twin's old bedroom, they had agreed to meet there after dinner when the girls departed and went up the stairs to Ginny's room.

"So what is the plan?" Percy asked he was sat between Harry and Bill. The twins shut the door and placed a silencing charm around the room, in case his mother was listening outside the door. Fred walked over to his sock draw and pulled out a set of eyes and an ear.

"These are similar to what our extendable ears do, however you use them in pairs. The ear is much stronger and can be placed in a far corner and you can hear everything. The eyes however are much more impressive. They're like human eyes and if you have this switch like I do," he placed the ear on the counter and lifted up the remote. "Then you can turn them on. Once turned on you are able to see everything that is happening around the eyes."

"We've placed them both in Ginny's bedroom. The ear on one side the eyes on the other. With both of these we can see and hear exactly what is going on. When one of them talks the eyes will focus on that person."

"The thing is we haven't yet tested them, and this will be the perfect time to do so… all we need to do is sit and wait."

George turned on the switch and a 50 inch screen appeared on the wall of Ginny's bedroom, they could hear all the girls talking and could see all 7.

"I'm worried, this may not have been such a good idea," Charlie voiced as he watched Chloe and Hermione laugh over something.

"Oh lighten up man what is the worst that could happen?" Ron said.

"Shut up and let's just watch," George said as he leaned back on his old bed.

"Six brothers Gin, how on Earth did you ever keep up?" laughed Chloe, "I still get confused with the twins; I only ever know which is which whenever you two are with them."

"I dunno, I remember Hermione leaving the bathroom red in the face before she left to go help Ron and Harry defeat Voldermort." Ginny laughed smirking evilly; Hermione looked at her glaring and was trying to tell her to stop talking.

"I'm confused, go on." Lavender said.

"Ginny!"

"Well you know you have difficulties trying to tell the twins apart, but when you are half asleep it's nearly impossible," by now Ginny was laughing and Hermione had hidden her face into the pillow.

In the boys room George's eyes had gone wide and his face had darkened to a deep red. The other boys were looking around the room confused. That is until Charlie noticed George's face.

"Erm Georgie why so red?" he smirked he knew his baby brother had something to do with all this.

"It's just… you know… erm – warm here, yeah that's it warm in here."

"Yeah, sure it is," Bill chuckled.

"Ginny go on," Katie said smiling, she knew of the tale because George had informed her of it.

"Well it was early in the morning and Fred had informed Hermione that he was going to have a shower well she walked into the bathroom and started talking to him. Well as you know they both sound rather similar, and if you are half a sleep you don't notice this, well you see Fred was in the shower and Hermione was talking to him in the bathroom but he couldn't really tell who he was talking too because of the water. Well she climbed in to the shower with him. Looking at one another she suddenly noticed it was the wrong twin." Hermione groaned as the other girls gasped.

"WHAT!" cried Fred facing George angrily, "So you've been in the shower with my girlfriend? How dare you," Fred was about to jump on his twin brother before he was held back by Ron and Harry.

"Calm down dude, it was just an accident!" Harry pleaded trying to keep the elder twin cool.

"Just watch the thing alright!"

"Hermione Granger I am surprised with you, but does Fred know of this?" Chloe laughed.

"Of course he doesn't, it's not as though I can go up to him and say 'sorry Fred I accidently got in to the shower with your brother because I thought it was you. I don't think he'd ever forgive me if he found out," her voice had gone quiet and in the boys room Fred's facial features had softened just looking at how sad his girlfriend was.

"Mione, I know my brother, he'd flip at first but eventually he'd realise what had happen and would think nothing of it."

"Yeah that's nice Ginny but what I want to know is, are they the same down below if there the same up top," Lavender winked and even Katie turned to face her.

"Go on Hermione do tell," Katie smirked.

"Well, there isn't much in them I must say," Fred and George looked at each other and could feel their other brothers smirking. The heat in their cheeks was beginning to show.

"Hermione cut to the chase who is bigger, Fred or George!"

"Don't say a word Granger I do not need to know who is bigger in that capacity thank you very much!"

Hermione ignored Ginny and smirked, looking back at Katie. "Katie I am sorry but my boyfriend has the bigger dick." Katie, George and Fred's mouth dropped and then suddenly Fred's mouth transformed into a massive grin.

"Sorry little brother,"

Katie looked at Hermione and shuck her head, "Fred must be a pretty big guy then, because George is big and very fulfilling," she winked and Hermione laughed. On her left Katie heard Ginny give gagging noises.

"Vill you pleaze stop talking about za penis!" the girls looked at Fleur, who had become much clearer when pronouncing her words.

"Something wrong Fleur?" In a different room Bill gulped and looked around as all the lads looked at him, all but George who was still getting over the initial shock that he was smaller than Fred.

"Vell you see, Bill is - having trouble getting it up,"

"What, Bill can't get it up!" said Ginny shocked before laughing out loud. "No wonder you've been prissy recently," Fleur glared at Ginny but eventually nodded her head.

"Oui,"

"Well big brother that does answer quite a bit." Said Charlie trying to hold back a laugh.

"Shut it!" Bill snapped red-faced.

"Why not try something different," Penny suggested, Fleur raised a perfectly shaped brow. "Well in the Muggle world there are many things for sex, why not purchase something like that, if you'd like a little advise I'd suggest a little bit of lubricant to tingle the sensation," the girls looked at Penelope surprised.

"You could always try a different position, been shagged against a tree knowing any minute you could be caught is a thrilling experience," Chloe said shrugging her shoulders. When the girls looked at her she replied simply with "what it's not like we live in a house we have tents."

"What about handcuffs there always fun!" their heads then swivelled to Ginny.

"Ginervra Weasley I'm surprised by you, never did I think you'd be into a little bondage." Hermione gasped.

"Whoever said I was the one to handcuffed," the girls stopped talking and looked at her.

"No way, Harry that kinky bastard who'd of thought," giggled Katie shaking her head amused.

As the girls laughed the boys in the twin's room sat uncomfortable. "Whose idea was this again," mumbled Harry embarrassed.

"Charlie's," mumbled Percy.

"Harry brought it up," Charlie replied red in the face.

"Personally I find this rather amusing?" Ron told them.

"Well you would nothing bad, embarrassing or shocking has been revealed about you yet!" snapped Harry glaring at his friend.

"I give it a try," Fleur giggled.

"Do you know what annoys me though," Lavender suddenly said.

"What?"

"When a guy comes too quickly, you get in the mood you get started and then boom it's over and you're left there thinking are you being serious!"

"I take it Ron isn't living up to your libido," joked Katie.

"I'm being serious here have any of you ever been in that situation. I know Ron and I have, it's happening far too often and each time I'm like, not again!"

"Don't worry about it Lav, all boys reach this stage and yes it is extremely annoying especially if you're no were near the stage you need to be to get off. When I and Fred first did it, for like the first few times it was over pretty quickly."

"I bet I can top that," replied Chloe, "the first time me and Charlie went to do it, he came before he even got it inside of me. He was so red in the face I was never sure if it was from embarrassment or sunburn." The girls chuckled.

"Most likely embarrassment all zee Weasley's go zee shade of red when embarrassed," winked Fleur.

"Hermione, I hope you're wrong when you say men have the come too quick issue, me and George can go for a while and I really don't want that to stop,"

"Me as well," Penny said.

"And I, Harry has such a way with his hips," Ginny winked going red.

"Such a way with your hips Potter," laughed Fred.

"Least I haven't come too quickly," Fred went red.

As the girls continued to talk and giggle the lads became more embarrassed. They were really regretting trying this idea. But Hermione asked one question that all the boys seemed to listen to.

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, you kinky bugger."

"Oh shut it Gin, but seriously what is your secret fantasy."

"Well you go first Hermione," said Katie,

"Okay, my secret fantasy is to be blindfolded and have him feed me 12 different foods, that I have to guess, if I get it wrong he has to do something to me, you know bit my nipple, keep his finger inside of me without moving it and so on. Once the game is finished we have sex but I keep the blindfold on." She had gone red in the face but the girl's faces had lit up and so had Fred's.

"You wild cat, all that time in Fredericks company has tingled your sensations," winked Katie. "Well I'll go next. Mine is a little similar but I want to see, and I want to be squirted in whipped cream and chocolate sauce, he then has to clean me up,"

"I was wondering where you were going when you said wanted to be squirted." Laughed Chloe. "Hmmm let me see my fantasy, it has to be dressing up, there is something about been dressed up in a naughty school girls outfit and been spanked." She licked her lips and Ginny's eyes widened.

"I've always been interested in that, but I want to be out of school before I ever need to dress up like a naughty school and be spanked."

"Why?" Chloe asked

"Two words Chloe, Professor Snape."

"I dunno Ginny, Snape has always been rather popular with the female students, I myself once had a small thing for the snarky git, his velvety voice, rough hands and mysterious personality always made me want to know more. The one thing I always wanted to know was; is his dick as big as his hands and nose?" Hermione, Ginny and Penelope looked at Katie jaw slacked.

In the boys room, nobody spoke George had gone from red to a sickly green. "My girlfriends once wanted to shag Snape. You've got to be kidding me!"

"You know she isn't the first girl I've heard talk about Snape like that, I think Bell has raised a good point there, he is a foul git but the women are fascinated." Bill told them frowning.

"Okay so moving on from Snape and his erm… dick. Ginny will you please tell us what your fantasy is," said Penelope.

"Of course, you do know though Katie, I'll never be able to look at Snape again without thinking what you've just said. But moving on my fantasy is actually something that you've done Chloe. I've always wanted to do it in a public place preferably outside, I myself have always wanted to know what it feels like with your back up against a tree and a dick inside your pussy."

"It's an amazing feeling but you might want to beware for splinters, can cause a few problems," Chloe said slyly.

"So if we ever go swimming and we see splinters in you back we know why," laughed Hermione.

"Vell, I've always wanted to have rough sex, no gentleness, to be pinned up against zee wall and ave my 'air pulled back while 'e whisper zee naughty words in my ear,"

"Classy and sexy, who knew you had it in you," Fleur laughed and looked towards Penny

"Well it's something I've never told anyone and never imagined doing it but always wanted to. I'd love to be watched when having sex, or to watch someone having sex and having sex at the same." She went bright red and looked away from Hermione who smirked knowing exactly what she meant.

"You mean you want to watch someone have sex or watch porn when doing the deed?"

"Yes or the other way where I'm having sex and we're secretly been watched but I know that person is there."

"I'd hate that, I would hate to know somebody was watching me," said Ginny. "I like my sex to be private."

"Hold on a minute," said George who had been paying attention closely, "it's only just come to me that you've been shagging my sister," Harry stared at George and gulped and then he quickly noticed that the five other Weasley brothers were glaring at him.

"Hahaa, well at least you know me, can you imagine if she was shagging random blokes, or – erm or if she was dating somebody you all hated." The boys glared at Harry one more time before turning back to the girl's conversation.

"I don't know about you lot but I'd like to try anal," Lavender said slyly, "don't ask me why, I just have always been interested by it, I'd love to know how it felt.

"Didn't put you down to be a back door type of girl but hey, I just think you want both your holes filling." teased Katie.

Lavender winked, "now that would be amazing, him taking me up the derriere and still being filled from the front,"

"What I want to know is, is there a way to have sex with the boy not being there, I mean to feel as though you have a dick inside of you and you feel pleasure but to be on your own?" Chloe asked Hermione and Penelope.

"Of course there is, that's what dildos and vibrators are for. Look I'll show you," Hermione crawled over to the bed that she slept in when she slept over at the Weasleys. She pulled out a box and opened it. She pulled out a large pink fake penis with a few switches.

"This ladies is a vibrating dildo, and my time toy," All the girls looked at it wide-eyed.

"'ermione that is uge," whispered Fleur shocked.

"Yep and it's amazing with the flick of these buttons you can have one of the hottest orgasms you can ever imagine." Hermione pushed the first button, and 5 out of the 6 girls gasped as she saw the fake penis spiral and vibrate.

"Oh wow," said a shocked Katie she leant forward and look it out of Hermione's hand and he eyes lit up with excitement as it vibrated in her hand. "That is amazing, where can I get me one of these,"

"The Muggle world, you know Hermione I have the exact same one but in blue,"

"There is like 10 different colours, but I wanted the pink one, it looks a little more real."

"I need to get myself one of these for when I go back to Hogwarts and Harry isn't there." Ginny said looking at the dildo greedily. "Does anyone fancy going into the Muggle world tomorrow?"

Hermione and Penelope laughed but Lavender kept looking at it.

"So how do you use it?" she asked.

"It's simple really," said Penelope. "All you need is some batteries and you place them in here. But I charmed it so the batteries wouldn't run out. I find the best way to use it to lay on you back and placed your feet on the bed flat and then just lay back and get on with it, I promise you in minutes you are gasping and shaking."

"Ginny, I'll be joining you to the Muggle World,"

As the girls continued to discuss more about dildos the boys looked at each other.

"That's not fair Hermione gets twice the amount of orgasms then I do!" whined Fred.

"And if Fleur gets one she'll actually get one," chuckled Ron who ducked as Bill's arm went to hit him in the face.

"Guys we need to make a deal, to never speak of this outside of this room. Deal?" said Percy, the others nodded their head and it was agreed. When all the girls went to bed the guys turned off the eyes and ear and looked at one another.

"Well that was eventful," said George breaking the silence.

"And now you know the ear and eyes work," said Harry.

"Oh yeah we do but I didn't think the testing would be so embarrassing.

"But now we need a name for them." Fred told them.

"How about Earwigging Embarrassments, find out your partners, child's and best friends secrets without ever having to ask them," Charlie suggested.

"I," started Fred

"Like it," and then George

"Thanks Charlie," they said together.

"Earwigging embarrassments you're not joking there," muttered Ron, and the group laughed understanding his pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>

**Thank you for everyone that has reviewed this story, i've had a few people ask me about doing sequels to the story after a long thought i've decided to make Eawwigging Embarrassments the first out of three fics. The second one will be about the girls visiting the Muggle World and the third will be a longer story where the girls recieve their secret fantasies.**


End file.
